Interrupted
by Mysterious Penname
Summary: Little Sesshoumaru interrupts his father's meeting with a problem. Featuring toddler!Sesshoumaru. OneShot.


**A/N:** I wrote this on a whim after watching the third movie. It'll only be this chapter, I have no intention of continuing this...fluff.

**Oh, and Sess has a TAIL in this.** Yeah, you heard me. I know that's probably not what it is, but it's just so cute to have a little Sessy running around with a fluffy tail!

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

"Papa?"

InuTaisho clenched his teeth as he saw Sesshoumaru enter the door to his private meeting room and peek his little head in. The small pup came in meekly and shut the door behind him, dragging his toy rabbit along with him.

The others in the room, all sitting at the large, elegant table, stopped their previous debate about the Northern Dragon Clan and looked at the puppy. Ryukotsusei smiled and gestured toward Sesshoumaru.

"Your pup wants you, Taisho."

"I'm very sorry for this interruption," InuTaisho ground out, turning around in his chair. "Sesshoumaru! You know better than to interrupt one of my meetings."

The pup's tail went down and he cringed. "Sorry, Papa," came the quiet response.

"Oh, don't be so hard on the little pup," Ryukotsusei said, smacking InuTaisho on the back, "Come over here, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the dragon demon and made his way over to him, hugging the rabbit to his chest.

Ximan, a wolf demon, Huron, a panther, and Yuma, a bear, all also turned to look at the pup.

"He's adorable!" Yuma exclaimed, turning toward InuTaisho and grinning. She rolled her eyes when InuTaisho huffed and looked away.

Sesshoumaru made it over to his father and tugged on his sleeve. InuTaisho looked down and saw the pup pointing at Ryukotsusei, who sat on his left.

"Dragon man," he said simply.

InuTaisho picked his son up and gave him to Ryukotsusei. Sesshoumaru giggled and grabbed the spiked tail. "Dragon man have pointy tail!"

"Can we get back to the damn meeting?" InuTaisho snapped, scowling at his colleagues when they began fawning over his son instead of getting down to business. "Sesshoumaru, what did you come in here for?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his father and held up the rabbit, pulling an ear to show where it had been torn. "Sessho ruin bunny. Papa fix?"

"I'll take care of that, little one," Huron said. He grabbed the rabbit and sealed it with his light powers, then handed it back to the pup. "Good as new."

"Sessho thank cat man!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, cuddling the toy and leaning back against Ryukotsusei, who had begun to pet him.

"Anyway, Taisho," Ryuukotsusei said, "the treaty you proposed is what I was thinking in the first place. I think it will work."

"Yes, I see no reason not to sign it," Ximan added, reaching over and scratching Sesshoumaru behind one of his little ears.

InuTaisho raised an eyebrow. Just a minute ago, these fools were debating over the treaty and now they were suddenly okay with it?!

_It must be Sess,_ the great demon thought. _He's melted them._

"Very well," the general said. "Let's sign it."

The treaty was signed and InuTaisho expected the meeting to end, but the others seemed adamant on playing with his son.

"Who's a cute puppy?" Yuma said, pinching Sesshoumaru's cheeks. "Who's my adorable widdle puppy-wuppy?"

"Just look at his tail!" Huron said, tickling the fluff. "Oh, InuTaisho, it looks so much healthier than yours! You really take good care of this little pup, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru basked in the attention, smiling and giggling all the while.

InuTaisho had had enough. He was a dog, and dogs were naturally possessive of their puppies. The only one he was actually comfortable with being around Sesshoumaru was Ryuukotsusei, because they were lifelong friends, and he didn't want these other wretches' hands all over _his_ boy.

"Meeting's adjourned!" he said abruptly, standing up and clapping his hands together. "Have a lovely journey home, everyone, and I hope to see you all soon!"

The group around his son reluctantly moved away, all feeling a little foolish for acting as they did.

Ryuukotsusei seemed to catch on to what his friend was doing and he picked up the pup and handed him to InuTaisho.

"Papa!" Sesshoumaru said, smiling brightly. He wrapped his arms around his father's neck as far as they would go and his tail began wagging vigorously.

"We had better go," Yuma said, speaking for her, Huron, and Ximan. They sheepishly said their goodbyes to InuTaisho and headed back to the Eastern Lands.

Ryuukotsusei stayed behind for a few moments, and snorted once they had left. "Your pup is the only reason they signed that fool treaty we thought up…Did you plan that?" he asked, following his friend into the dining room.

"No, I honestly didn't."

"Papa?"

"Yes, Sess?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Ryuukotsusei and smiled, holding out his hands. "Sessho want Dragon Man."

InuTaisho sighed.

Fin

**A/N:** I couldn't resist. Please forgive my OC's for being jackasses. They tried their best.

Please review if you feel so inclined. Flames are welcome.


End file.
